


Mission successful?

by bluesaturn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confrontations, Developing Relationship, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Manipulation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: Connor is focused solely on his mission of stopping the deviancy crisis. When Detective Reed keeps hindering him from achieving that goal, Connor decides to take more extreme measures.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Mission successful?

Connor is solely focused on accomplishing his mission, figuring out what causes deviancy and stopping it before the situation turns into a full-blown crisis. Cyberlife has assigned him to a precinct where he's supposed to be working together with humans. Most of them seem to be uncomfortable around him and the concept of working together with Androids, but Connor doesn't let that stop him. So long as he can fulfill his mission, it isn't relevant, whether he's liked or not. It doesn't matter. The problem only starts when Gavin Reed, someone he's not even working with directly, starts getting in his way  
.  
He doesn't particularly care per se when Detective Reed drowns him in coffee. He simply changes his shirt and decides that attempting to foster a healthy work environment with the man is a lost cause, so unless necessary he'll keep his distance. His assigned partner is Lieutenant Anderson anyway. (Someone that seems to be extremely uncomfortable with Androids as well, so Connor tries his best to put him at ease. He's not entirely sure he manages to do so.)  
So no, Connor doesn't really care about the way people react to him unless it hinders his investigation. And that's where the problem begins. Detective Reed just won't leave him alone.

He can ignore the man throwing insults at him and in some cases even cups of coffee. What he can't ignore is Detective Reed stepping in his way, hindering him from going to crime scenes, doing his best to distract Connor from his mission at hand. He's starting to become a threat to the investigation and Connor can't let that happen. The mission has priority over everything else.

One day while Connor is in the breakroom, fetching a coffee for Lieutenant Anderson - the man looks as if he hasn't slept in weeks and Connor would like him to be a little bit more alert before they leave for their next crime scene - he runs into Detective Reed once again.

As he turns to leave the room, Reed grabs his arm, to keep him from leaving.  
"And where are you off to this time, tin-can?", Reed sneers.  
Why he insists on insulting a machine, Connor's still not entirely sure. It's not like he could care. But he has to leave now and Reed is once again, trying to stop him from it. He's stronger than him, so he simply tries to pull away. Reed steps even closer, tries to push him to the ground and Connor's a little lost on what to do. 

Lieutenant Anderson would probably describe what he does next, as Connor “finally losing his cool”, but that is ridiculous. He's a machine, he can't do so, he simply chooses the option that's the most likely to actually get Detective Reed to leave him to fulfill his mission.

"I'd advise you to step out of my way, Detective," he gives Reed one last warning.  
He doesn't listen.  
"Or else what?", he sneers.  
He picks up Reed by the arms and slams him against the wall of the break room, hard. Not hard enough to seriously injure him, of course, but hopefully hard enough to get the message across.

"Hey, what the fuck?", Reed screams in his face.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Connor can tell that they have some onlookers but none of them seem particularly inclined to intervene. Given Reed's behavior even towards his human colleagues, Connor doesn't find that very surprising, the numbers would suggest as much.  
"I told you to stay out of my way, Detective."  
"What the fuck's wrong with you, fucking Android," he grumbles and tries to slither out of Connor's grip.  
Which is entirely pointless, Connor is a million more times stronger than him and both of them know it.  
"Let me go," Reed begs.  
Connor musters him curiously. There's something about him - his pupils are dilated, his heart is racing faster than usual, but it isn't fear, it's something else.  
"You're aroused," Connor states matter of factly.  
Reed looks extremely uncomfortable with Connor's discovery.  
"Fuck off," he says and Connor finally decides to let him down.  
"Can't believe I'm working together with a fucking killer robot. Fuck," he mumbles to himself. "I'll fucking make you sure you get taken apart and thrown on the trash for that, asshole," he adds because apparently he still hasn't learned his lesson. Connor feels... almost tired. He can't be, not really, but Reed just keeps on derailing him from his actual tasks at hand. He has no idea why on Earth he thinks threatening Connor will do anything at all. Even if he gets taken apart, a new Connor will get send the next morning and keep on working on solving the deviancy issues before it becomes a nationwide crisis, an outcome that seems more and more likely as time goes on. Cyberlife will not be pleased with that.

"You'll do no such thing," he says and grabs Reed by the arm.  
"Hey, let me go," he whines, but Connor ignores him.  
"Come with me. Or do I have to carry you like a child?", he teases and Reed's face turns red from anger, but he follows Connor silently into an interrogation room all the same.

Connor hacks into the security camera and turns off the feed before he turns back to Reed.  
"I have a proposal," Connor says and Reed looks at him as if he's about to fucking murder him.  
He's welcome to try, they both know who'd end up winning either way.  
"Fine," Reed mumbles after a second. "Shoot."

\------

Gavin isn't entirely sure how any of it happens, all he knows is that a few minutes later, he finds himself lying on a table in a room at his workplace, his wrists bound to it with Connor's belt.  
"This is ridiculous," Gavin protests, but his fucking traitorous body apparently has an entirely different opinion on the matter.  
"So is your behavior," Connor, the murderbot brought by Cyberlife, shoots back.

"Fuck you," Gavin grumbles and hopes it doesn't end with the little shit of a robot smashing him against a wall again. Then again - maybe - whatever.  
"In a minute, Detective Reed," he says, in a cool, detached voice, and perhaps that shouldn't be so fucking hot, but it is.  
Fuck it, if he ends up getting murdered by the bot now, it would be worth it. A piece of plastic really has no right to look that fucking good.  
Connor's hands are touching his skin, teasingly almost, and it drives Gavin wild, despite the fact that Connor's not even doing anything at all yet. He imagines Connor's hand wrapped around his dick, his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head of his cock, Connor's face full of his cum - the fantasies shuffle through his head in rapid succession, even though he has a feeling Connor will not leave him much choice in the way this goes down anyway. 

"I like you better this way," Connor says, and fuck if that doesn't go straight to his dick.  
Gavin tugs at the restraints, surprised when they don't budge one bit. Connor watches his struggle with something akin to a satisfied smirk on his face. He wishes Connor would just touch him properly already.  
"Please," Gavin can't help but let slip out of his mouth.  
Connor's expression suddenly turns cold and Gavin feels fear run over him like ice-cold water.  
"I tell you how this is gonna work, Detective Reed," Connor says, and there's nothing left of the teasing tone in his voice.  
Gavin begins to realize in that moment he's been playing with fire.  
"I am going to fulfill my mission and I'm going to leave you here so you won't get in my way," Connor says and Gavin tugs at the restraints, wondering if there's any chance he'll make it out of them. 

"Connor," he tries to talk any kind of sense into the machine, like a fucking idiot.  
"You only have yourself to blame for this, Detective Reed," Connor says, not even sparing him a last look as he walks out of the door.  
Gavin screams but he's fairly certain no one is going to hear him.  
He hates the fact that he’s still aroused, still picturing the things Connor could have done to him. 

The Android revolution comes a couple of days later.  
Gavin thinks, in some way, all of them have seen it coming for a while now. Even Connor, the deviant hunter bot sent by Cyberlife, hasn't been able to stop any of it. If it could have even been stopped. There's something different about Connor ever since the day in the evidence room too. Gavin wonders if that was just the beginning of the end.

Maybe it's presumptuous to assume as much, but he can't help but wonder if it has something to do with Connor suddenly seeming more... human.  
Can't help but wonder if it's his fault. Perhaps he should feel bad about it then but right now -  
This whole thing would have pissed him off a couple of weeks ago, machines pretending to be human and everyone acting like this was okay. But looking at it now, after everything he's seen - he isn't so certain where he should anymore. Not as certain as he should have been in any case. 

Connor is lucky in a lot of ways, that the revolution has been largely peaceful and that Cyberlife hasn't turned him into scrap metal yet. He's a free man now, more or less - Gavin knows all too well political progress doesn't happen this fast. But still, Connor is free and Gavin's uncertain on how to deal with any of it now. He wonders if this will change anything. He's a little surprised Connor comes back to the office at all, in all honesty. Gavin hadn't expected him to. Hell, he wouldn't have in his position.

Then again, Gavin has no idea what the hell the current laws about getting a job or whatever elsewhere are and he really doesn't care enough to bother looking it up. Still, staring at Connor's face from across the bullpen, while he was supposed to be working is quite distracting. He can't help but wonder - if their last… encounter now means anything to Connor, the murderbot, suddenly equipped with feelings. Gavin isn't certain when his life had become this fucked up, but whatever.

He sighs, getting himself to concentrate on the case file in front of him is a lost cause at this point anyway. So Gavin gets up and leaves for the breakroom, hoping some coffee might clear his mind. 

Much to his dismay, upon entering the breakroom, he has just managed to turn on the coffee machine and then murderbot himself walks into the room, clearly set on giving Gavin a heart attack, by the silent way in which he sneaked into there.  
Gavin hopes he isn't here to talk to him, but considering Anderson isn't in yet, and unless robots suddenly had developed a liking for shitty office coffee as well, he is definitely all out of luck.  
-  
"Detective Reed!", the defective murderbot sent by Cyberlife calls his name because apparently, Gavin has pissed off some higher power or something. Well, he is kind of an ass, so that is probably fair enough.

He turns around slowly, to find himself staring back at Connor, who still looks exactly the same as he had a couple of days ago, down to the neat Cyberlife uniform.(Gavin can't help but wonder why he hasn't burned that by now. He shouldn't care, really, but he knows that he himself would have.)

"Yes, Connor?", he mumbles between gritted teeth and prays maybe Detroit would get hit by an Earthquake right this second. Of course, Gavin is never so lucky.  
"I was hoping we could - talk," Connor says.  
He seems so stilled still, for someone supposed to be able to adapt to humanity or whatever, he is doing a terrible job at it even as a fucking deviant. Gavin wonders where the hell his Cyberlife designers had fucked up. 

He takes a sip from his coffee, to avoid having to answer for just a minute longer, but Connor clearly is hellbent on not going away. Fucking robots.  
"Fine," he mumbles, even if it isn't. "What do ya wanna talk about, C-3PO?", he asks.  
Damn, that isn't even an insult. He really is getting weak.  
And it is a pointless question as well because he knows. Still, some part of him hoped Connor would say something like 'can u take a look at this case file'. Denial had always been a strong drug he liked to indulge in all too often.

"Last week," Connor says, unfortunately.  
The fact that it has only been that short a time seems wrong somehow like they'd all lived through an entire year in just the last few days. Unreal, it seems almost.  
"Right," Gavin says, taking another sip from his coffee and wondering why on Earth a sinkhole never opened below the ground one was standing on when one needed it. 

"What about it?", he asks, casually, as if they weren't talking about Connor tying him up in the office, promising to fuck him and then just fucking leaving him there.  
" I just -", Connor starts and fidgets around with the hem of his shirt.  
Gavin has never seen him fidget before. There is something oddly fascinating about it.  
Come to think of it, he also hasn't seen Connor this lost for words before either. Advanced killing machine, brought to his knees by trying to have an awkward conversation. This was promising to be a quite interesting time from now on.

"Are you - are you okay?", the murderbot. but turned puppybot apparently, asked then. Gavin almost snorts.  
He isn't really used to anyone caring about his feelings or whatever, and having it come from Connor, of all - people? robots? - is hilarious in a way.  
He raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. We're good, Wall-E," he says, taking another sip from his coffee and then heading out the door.  
He only hesitates for a second, before he puts his hand on Connor's shoulder and squeezes it reassuringly.  
"Don't worry about it."

Connor smiles at him, or well - tries his best to. Gavin is fairly certain literally everyone would have rather called his face expression a 'horrifying grimace'. But whatever, dude is new to being alive and whatnot and Gavin has been kind of an ass to him. Even more than usual. So he simply smiles back at him, not wanting to think about what any of it means. He turns to walk out of the room for real this time but is interrupted by Connor.

"Wait," the murderbot next to him calls and Gavin stands there, frozen in his tracks.  
"I -," Connor starts.  
Watching a highly advanced robot stammer at him is endearing in a way Gavin doesn’t want to spend too much time thinking about.  
"What's wrong, tin-can?", he asks.  
(It isn’t that he cares, really - but)  
"I - like you?", Connor says, sounding so unsure and confused, Gavin can’t help but laugh.  
Connor looks uncomfortable for the first time ever, and Gavin almost feels bad. Fuck, what has his life turned into.  
He rolls his eyes at his newly alive work colleague.

"Thanks, you're not as terrible as I thought either?", is what he goes for, because Gavin is about as great at emotions as a person who'd only been alive for a couple of days. Ah, what the hell.

Connor leans in, a little too close for comfort, and his lips nearly brushed against Gavin's ear.  
"If you don't mind, I wouldn't have anything against continuing what we started Saturday," he says, his voice dropping a bit lower than usual.  
Then he moves away again and winks at Gavin, the fucking bastard.  
All shy and awkward demeanor from earlier suddenly gone. 

Connor leaves the room before Gavin can even think of an answer to that. He stares after him speechless, the coffee cup in hand forgotten, and wonders if he is somehow stuck in the weirdest fucking dream of all time. Perhaps he was also simply going insane because right at that moment he knows, he'll take Connor up on the offer at some point. Fuck.


End file.
